


Best Friend

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of Miles' thinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/gifts).



It wasn't easy being the best (maybe former best, but if Miles had hooked up with Mikaela Banes, he's not certain he wouldn't have kicked Sam to the curb too) friend of the guy who saved the world. Yeah, sure, there had been hush money and contracts and legalities, but Sam did something. Miles had been on the Internet when the report of the comets crashing all over the place had rolled in. He had seen the injuries Sam tried to hide.

That car was just freaky.

Miles could only hang out, hoping for the whole story, and hope Sam remembered him sooner rather than later.


End file.
